


A scar is healing [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aramis stitches Porthos up again and again, always as gently as he can."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A scar is healing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A scar is a healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209817) by [ZombieGiraffes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/ZombieGiraffes). 



> Thanks as always to my trusty beta, lunate8!

Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 21:28



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (18.8 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zm2zidxrwqsag07/ascar-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (10.4 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jgzv25j8cilr7p2/ascar-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (18.8 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/ascar-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (10.4 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/ascar-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Archive Entry:**
    * [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/scar-is-healing)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my mission to bring more Musketeers podfic into the world with one of my favorite tropes of the fandom: Aramis stitching people up. But mostly Porthos. 
> 
> This posting has the good fortune to coincide with the US airing of the third episode too, which ties in nicely with this fic! So don't worry about spoilers for future episodes if that's all the farther you've seen.


End file.
